


"So you want me to ride you?"

by SponsoredByLays



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Beaches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, No Smut, Sexual Humor, tombur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SponsoredByLays/pseuds/SponsoredByLays
Summary: Wil and tom at the beach. Tom almost drowns. Wil saves him. Insert cuddling scene.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 18
Kudos: 105





	"So you want me to ride you?"

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE U START READING JUST KNOW ITS UNFINISHED AND RLLY BAD CUZ I DELETED IT AT FIRST AND HAD TO REWRITE IT SO YEA :(( 
> 
> Also this can be seen as platonic if u want to! :o While writing this I imagined they were dating but I didn't specify it anywhere so ye <3

Tommy and Wilbur were at the beach with some of their other friends. It was mid-July and Corona had almost cooled down completely, so they decided a second meet-up wouldn't hurt. 

The two males were currently quite close to the shore, just splashing each other with water, while slowly heading deeper and deeper. 

"Hey uh, Wilbur? Can we not just stay here?" Tommy asks nervously, making the other turn around and look at him 

"Hm? Why's that? It's much more fun further away from people." Wilbur asks with a puzzled look 

"I just can't exactly swim, that's all" He gives a sheepish smile while rubbing his neck 

"Oh, Tommy, you should've said so before agreeing to come to the fucking beach with us." Wilbur scolds, "Though, I can give you a back ride if you want to." Wilbur suggests with a smile 

"So...you want me to ride you?" 

"TOMMY!" He shouts, splashing the younger with water, making the blond brust out into laughter 

"Sorry, sorry!" 

They then start walking back to the sand, quickly letting the others know they'll be going further away from shore. They then go back near the water. 

Wilbur sits on his knees, giving the other access to climb on his back. After that, they head slowly into the water. 

The water now reached Wilbur's shoulders. It was cold from the lack of people that have swam there, and it was also way wavier than back at the knee-deep water. 

Tommy was starting to feel his body shaking from the cool temperature. Despite the sun hitting his back, and really wanting to stay this close to Wilbur for longer, he couldn't take it anymore, he was too scared and cold. 

"Uh, Wil- We should probably go back." Tommy quavers, tightening his grip around the taller. 

"What? Why? Are you scared I'm gonna drop y-" And just as he was about to make fun of Tommy for being paranoid, a strong wave hits them, making him lose balance, fall over. Also making Tommy lose his grip on him, falling into the cold water. 

"Shit." Wilbur mutters under his breath in a frustrated tone. 

"WILB-" Tommy shouts, getting cut off by water entering his mouth. 

He quickly reaches his arms out for Tommy, picking up the panicked boy bridal style, running (as fast as running in water gets) to the shore.

"What happened?!" Niki slightly shouts when she sees them 

"I may or not have dropped Tommy, and he may or may not suck at swimming." Wilbur explains. 

Niki just huffs , "Is he okay though?" 

Tommy was luckily still conscious, "Hey 'm fine, just got some water in me eyes" he tries to play it off 

"Tommy, you were literally screaming out my name to save you while throwing your arms in the air." Wilbur jumps in 

"WELL-" Tommy tries to fight back, but nothing comes out of his mouth, so decides to just leave it, knowing arguing with Wilbur won't solve anything. 

"You should get him a towel and stay with him until he stops shaking" Niki suggests with a soft smile, patting his back 

"Alright, c'mon you child." Wilbur says, dragging Tommy by the shoulder to where their stuff was. 

Their umbrella was thankfully still buried in the sand, and has not flew away yet. 

Wilbur laid down a towel for both of them to sit on, and wrapped another one around the still shaking Tommy. 

"thanks" Tommy mumbles, then feels Wilbur's arms wrap around his waist 

"Gonna stay with you until you're alright, if you don't mind" 

"Uh, yeah, I don't care" Tommy says, pretending he isn't madly blushing right now. Wilbur just chuckles. 

"I can go look for some medicine if you wan-" Wilbur tries to suggest but is cut off 

"No. Just stay." 

He takes out a bag of pretzels and they eat them together. Wilbur warps his arms tighter around the boy, making him calm down and lean into the touch. 

Wilbur smiles at that, and they end up staying like that for a while. Not caring about the looks they were getting from by-passers.

After a while, Tommy feels much better, so he decides to get up, letting the towel fall off of him and stretching out. 

Wilbur does the same, taking his hands off of the younger.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed, yea I know, no smut <\333   
> I'll try making the next story smut tho. 
> 
> Also feel free to request anything with tombur! I'm okay with most things :o 
> 
> as always, comments appreciated <3


End file.
